


Knot Me

by AlphaMishka1508



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Human Castiel, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaMishka1508/pseuds/AlphaMishka1508
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel goes into heat and he begs Dean to knot him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knot Me

**Author's Note:**

> I hate working out endings...I never know how to end them...ugh. Sorry if it sucks :p

Dean was going about his business, fixing up his room when his bedroom door is suddenly clicked shut and he's being slammed against it, arms pinned above his head roughly. “Oof! What the hell?!” he spits out just as Castiel comes into view, licking his lips. The man scents the air a bit, nose twitching before he leans forward and Dean swallows audibly when it hits him. That rich earthy smell of an Omega. One particular Omega that's gone into heat. “Alpha.” Castiel huffs out near Dean's neck and it makes him shiver.

“Yeah Cas, you know this.” Dean says and he feels the sweat already dripping down the side of his face when he takes a deep breath and smelling Omega heat. “Knot me.” Castiel demands Dean as he tilts his head and buries his nose in close to Dean's neck, scenting the arousal on the Alpha and whining softly. “Fuck man, you know Sam's down in the main room right?” he tries telling Castiel, but the Omega only looks up at him, pupils blown wide with lust. Despite being pinned to the door, Dean's already starting to grind his body against Cas', wanting so baldy to say fuck it and pound his knot deep into the needy Omega. “So? Please-...” Cas begins to say, lips tickling at the side of Dean's neck as he speaks, body slowly starting to grind gently back against the Alpha's. “please Alpha.”

Dean really can't continue to tell Castiel no any further, not when he can see Cas can smell his arousal; hell, can feel his hardened cock still trapped in his pants. Castiel whined again, a soft quiet sound breathed against Dean's neck before he turns around in the Alpha's space and grinds his ass back against his dick. His head thumps back against the door when he can feel the wet heat of Cas' ass on him. “Come on, feel how wet I am?” Cas whimpers and yeah, Dean can definitely feel how wet the Omega is even through both their clothes. Dean rocks his hips forward into Castiel's ass and hears him moan softly. 

Dean takes that moment to yank his right arm free, startling Cas a bit, and grabs the Omega's waist roughly. “You sure you want this?” he asks and grinds in harder against Cas, front of his jeans getting soaked in the slick steadily dripping out of the other's hole. Castiel moans at that, a quiet whine trailing behind as he let's the Alpha take control, body quaking with want. “You say yes and you're stuck in this room for 5 days.” the Alpha adds gruffly, feeling Cas' arms slipping from his and grabbing for Dean's sides, a string of, “Yes yes yes.” spilling softly from his mouth. 

Before Castiel could do anything else, Dean grabs his wrists and pushes the Omega away from him towards the bed, making sure he hadn't pushed too hard to hurt him. Castiel is confused there for a moment till he sees the direction Dean is pushing him and eagerly steps towards the bed. The Alpha tugs at the back of his shirt, pulling it off and tossing it to the floor, watching Castiel struggle with his own clothing with shaky hands. “Take it easy Omega, don't want you hurting yourself now. Not when you're so close to getting knotted eh?” Dean says and watches Cas turn to look at him with half lidded eyes, moaning sweetly for Dean.

Castiel may be high on his own heat and the smell of Dean's arousal thick in the air, but he manages to get his clothes off and crawls up onto the bed on shaky limbs. Castiel crawls farther up the bed and starts rocking his hips from side to side for Dean, an invitation he hopes he'll take. “On your back.” Dean demands and watches the Omega's ass wiggling in front of him, slick dripping down the backs of his thighs slowly. He tugs at his cock as Castiel turns over to lay on his back like Dean asked. Once he settles on his back, Cas opens his legs and presents himself to Dean, a fresh wave of heat rocking his body and making him shiver. 

The Alpha groans at the sight of Castiel's legs parted so wide for him, back arching and eyes rolling back in his head. “Alpha,” Castiel moans out when he opens his eyes to the feel of Dean crawling onto the bed slowly, like some predator stalking it's prey. “Dean!” Castiel keens as he watches Dean drop his head close to his inner thigh, but doesn't touch him yet. The Alpha groans low in his throat when he looks down and can see Castiel literally dripping with how much slick is leaking out of his hole. “Damn baby,” Dean huffs out, breath ghosting over Castiel's thigh as he makes his way up the other's body. “you're so wet. Wonder how easy it would be to slip a finger inside your ass?” 

Cas moans at Dean's words and raises his hips in invitation as Dean's right hand slides farther up to grab at his left hip tenderly. “Do it.” Cas tries and coaxes Dean, which shouldn't take much just by the smell the Alpha has coming off his body, and raises his right leg slowly and makes sure not to hit Dean when doing so. Dean can't help, but look down between Cas' legs and see just how much he's already swollen open. “Yeah Cas, I got you.” Dean says then and trails his hand back down the Omega's body and slips under his balls. He doesn't stop there, not when Castiel raises his leg high and spreads his thighs more for Dean.

It makes the Alpha moan with need and he sticks out a finger and gently rubs around his hole slowly, rubbing the slick in before he presses the tip inside. Castiel moans and his toes curl with the sensation of being filled even if it's just one finger. “More, I can take it Dean.” Castiel says as he nods his head quickly, looking down at Dean as his finger presses in to the knuckle. Cas moans when Dean pulls the digit out and shoves it back in, legs shaking a bit. Dean's a little surprised to feel just how open the Omega is and he licks his lips as another finger rubs gently at the rim.

“No doubt you could take it Cas. You're so wet and open I'd think you had already been fucked before me.” Dean huffs out softly as he leans forward to kiss at Castiel's inner thigh, feels the muscles spam with his touch. “N-no, never had another...please.” Cas mumbles out as the Alpha proceeds to press the second finger in alongside the first one, still taking it slow despite the slick that eases the way and the semi-fog of heat surrounding Cas' mind. Dean hums at that and can feel Castiel's hole clenching at his fingers as they slide into the Omega further, rubbing against his walls and gently parting them in a scissoring motion. “Yes, yes more Dean.” Castiel begs as he reaches a hand down and grabs his leg to hold himself open for Dean. 

“Just 'cause you're body thinks it's ready for a dick doesn't mean I'm gonna force it Cas. Be patient.” Dean tells the Omega as he works his fingers in and out of Cas a bit more before slipping them almost out and slipping in three the next push in. Castiel whines a bit louder, knows Sam probably heard that one if he didn't have anything else playing. Dean peppers kisses along Castiel's inner thigh, works his way up to the Omega's balls and gently kisses them. “D-Dean!” Castiel moans at the touch of Dean's mouth on his balls and tilts his head back into the bed, cock twitching eagerly between Cas' legs before Dean pulls back from the Omega's body before he can have the chance to come. “Ah ah not so soon baby.” Dean purrs softly and watches Castiel's back arch in an aborted orgasm, toes curling, and cock still twitching without his release.

It makes Castiel whine louder then before, frustration settling in when he looks down at Dean, sees the Alpha just sitting there on his hands and knees and watching him tremble with need. “That's way too soon to come Cas. Rather have you spilling on my-...” Before he can even finish his sentence the Omega sits up and launches himself at Dean, making him yelp in shock and grabbing for Cas. “Whoa whoa easy Cas!” Dean says and he's grabbing for Castiel's arms despite the man already straddling his thighs and scooting in closer. “Why the hell would you stop like that?! I was so...argh!” Cas growls out and shoves Dean back onto his back and shifting over his hips then. The Alpha can't say anything when Castiel leans forward and presses his mouth over his, licking into his parted lips with a moan. 

Dean let's him in and licks Cas back, fighting for control even though Castiel has his hips pressed firmly to the bed and his arms pinned above his head. “What are you gonna do?” Dean asks the Omega when he can breath again. “You gonna fuck yourself back on my dick? Stuff your greedy ass hole with it till I knot you up?” Castiel shivers at Dean's words and rolls his hips above the Alpha, let's his body stroke Dean's cock between his wet cheeks. He says nothing as he let's on of Dean's hands go before reaching behind him and grabbing the Alpha's dick, rolling his hips a bit more and getting him wet. Dean groans at the feeling of Castiel working his slick over his dick, making sure he's nice and wet before lining him up with his hole. 

Without any further thought Castiel sits down swiftly on Dean's dick, impaling him on the Alpha's thick cock and yelling in pleasure pain. He knows the Omega's got to be hurting as Dean drops his head back on the bed and let's his eyes roll back in his head at the feeling. He's sheathed deeply in Cas, the man shivering above him and not moving just yet. “You ok Cas?” Dean asks finally, feeling Castiel just barely shifting his weight and gasping at the feeling. “'m ok.” Castiel whispers softly as he looks down at Dean, sweat dripping down his forehead. 

“Take it easy Omega.” Dean moans out softly when he feels Castiel pull his hands away and leans back, his cock slipping inside Cas a bit more. Castiel moans with the movement and he lets his head fall back gently as he ever so slowly rocks forward on Dean's dick, feeling him shifting inside his hole. “Good, so good.” Castiel lets a string of moans spill out quietly as he puts his hands on Dean's chest and continues to torturously slow movements. Dean watches Cas moving, feels his hole tighten up on his cock and his fingers curling into fists when he picks up his pace and starts grinding a bit harder on Dean's dick. “Yeah, don't go too fast. Wanna keep your hole nice and usable for later.” Dean mutters out as his eyes droop shut once more at the feeling of Castiel working himself on him, making it not hurt so bad.

Castiel moans again as he looks down at Dean, picks up his pace again and watch Dean laying on the bed limply, letting him have control despite the small swell of his knot already starting. The Omega whines at the feeling of it tugging just barely at his asshole and it makes him continue to moan for it. “Knot.” Castiel points out by rolling his hips a bit harder and Dean can feel his knot catch on the Omega's slick rim. “Mhm, knot you good baby.” Dean purrs softly and raises his head to look up at Castiel as continues to lay there, arms unmoving above his head. “Fill me up. Want you to breed me Dean.” Castiel declares and it makes Dean moan louder, hips bucking up just a bit harder, Cas shifting on top of him and moaning with him. 

“You want my pups Cas? I can do that. Come so hard it'll get you pregnant, belly swelling up so nice..fuck!” Dean groans out when he feels Castiel picking up his pace, fucking himself back a bit harder now. “Please, please Dean! Want Sam to see me so fat with your puppies.” Castiel whines loud and Dean can't not give the Omega what he's so desperately begging for. His knot is swelling more, tugging at Castiel's hole more and it makes him whimper at the feeling, both men working their hips against one another in rhythm. It doesn't take much more for Dean's knot to fully swell in Castiel, stuffed in so deep that Cas can only grind himself back on it and it makes his back arch and splatter across Dean's stomach with his release. 

Dean grunts with the feeling of Castiel milking his cock despite him not coming yet, watches the Omega continue to grind on his knot and ride out his orgasm. It only takes a few more shifts and Dean's emptying inside Cas to, filling him up like he begged for with a last groan of pleasure. Castiel feels the warmth filling him and his dick one last twitch a couple more drops of come sliding out and down the shaft, body quaking with the feeling. Dean sighs softly, feels his body sagging as he comes back from his orgasm and rests back on the mattress once more, the Omega looking down at him with a sated smile. It takes a bit of movement as Dean helps turn Castiel on his knot, gets the Omega facing the other way before pulling him down onto the bed and spooning up behind him with a returned smile nuzzled into Cas' neck. “Let's sleep now before your heat takes over again. In 5 days there's no way you're not going to be knocked up baby.” Dean whispers close to Castiel's ear and the Omega just hums softly and wiggles back into Dean to fall asleep comfortably.


End file.
